Does She Really Love Me?
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Daine and Numair have finally expressed their feelings for each other but soon they start to have small stupid fights that don’t mean anything... Or do they? Daine and Numair tell only their closest friends what is happening between them and how they feel
1. Chapter 1

1Does She Love Me? Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters! I own the original characters only! **

_AN: Ok this is my only my 2nd or 3rd fanfic! I am guessing it will be OOC because all of my stories are. If you don't like OOC stories then don't bother reading any of mine._

_**Summary: Diane and Numair have finally expressed their feelings for each other but soon they start to have small stupid fights that don't mean anything... Or do they? Diane and Numair tell only their closest friends what is happening between them and how they feel, but just when things start to look better, disaster strikes. Is there love for each other enough to save all of Tortall? Or will they forget their feelings and just fight?**_

"Alanna, can I come in?"Diane asked banging on her door. She was about to give up when Alanna opened the door. At first she looked annoyed, but when she saw the tear sliding down Diane's cheek, she knew it was important.

"Diane, whats wrong?" Alanna asked gently.

" I...its Numair," was all she could say before tears started streaming down her face for the second time that night.

"Diane, what happened to Numair?" Alanna asked some what sternly

"I... its not like that," she quietly, still trying to control her tears. " A couple of days ago, Numair asked me to marry him, of course I said yes, but now all we seem to do is fight!" Alanna stared at her with a mixture of feelings, Diane could not be sure if it was shock, disbelief, excitement, anger, or a mixture of everything.

When Alanna regained her confidence to speak. She didn't know where to start. " What? When? Where? How?" She was bursting with questions, forgetting Diane was very upset.

Dreamily and somewhat sadly, Diane looked into space, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**_Flashback_**

" Diane, wake up!" Numair whispered in her ear. Diane shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin. Mumbling something about not wanting to get up, she rolled over, pretending to be asleep. After ten more minutes of unsecsessfully trying to wake her up from her fake sleep, Numair finally sat on the bed, picked up a pillow and starting hitting her while, bouncing on the bed. Soon a smile floated to her face and she sat up to kiss Numair. "Morning, Honey," she whispered in his ear. Numair just smiled and kissed her lightly.

For most of the day Diane and Numair had gone their separate ways, doing whatever they had to do. But at dinner they planned to eat together so Diane was waiting for Numair outside of the Hall. Suddenly, strong arms lifted her off her feet and spun here around. When the room finally stopped spinning, she looked in to the laughing eyes of Numair. "Come on, Magelet, lets go for a walk. I already exscused us from dinner," he said before gently putting her down.

Diane followed Numair without hesitation, eyes sparkling with joy. "Uh, Nummy, where are we going? I'm hungry!" she complained after walking for a few minutes. Numair turned and motioned for Diane, who was quite far behind to catch up. "If you're that hungry then I'll just carry you." He said teasingly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll just walk back here, so the People can talk to me," she answered just a teasingly. Numair looked at her with fake hurt, "You would rather talk to the People than me?" he asked sounding hurt. Then when Diane he saw Diane looking at him he smiled, "Fine, but then I'll carry you because I love you!" he answered, grinning before picking Diane up and spinning her for the second time that afternoon. Diane just laughing and smiled mischiefly.

Soon, they came to a clearing on top of a hill over looking a meadow. Numair playfully "dropped" Diane and took off his pack that Diane just realized he was carrying, Together they ate in silence, casting happy looks at each other. When Diane finished rolled on her back and stared at the clouds. Soon Numair joined her, " What are you thinking about, Magelet?" he asked quietly.

" Life and love," she answered shortly. Numair had expected a more complicated answer but smiled. He knew that now was a good time to ask what he had been wanting to for the longest time.

"Magelet, I am going to make this short, but please listen," Diane rolled over so she could see him better and looked at him, "Diane, you are the love of my life and I love more than anything in the world. I will love you forever and for always. Diane, will you marry me?" He sighed and braced himself for the answer.

"Yes! Of course!" she answered so happy she could barely contain herself. She rolled over so she was as close to Numair as she could get without laying on him. She kissed him, softly at first, then pushing her tongue against his lips, waiting for him to open. When he did she signed happily, her fingers in his hair. Finally, they had to come up for breath, and just sat there in each others embrace.

"I love you," she whispered in his shirt,

"I love you too, Magelet," he replied, smiling. Soon the sun was setting and I it was time for them to get back to the palace. On their way home, they had agreed not to tell anyone just yet.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooEnd FlashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As soon as she finished explaining, Diane started sobbing again, while Alanna waited patiently for her friend to calm down. "I loved him so much, Alanna. I still do really, b-but I now I-I'm not sure...if h-h-he loves me!" Alanna tried to comfort her younger friend as much as she could, and suggested she stayed in her rooms for a couple days.

Little did they know that George had asked Numair they same thing down the hall.

AN: I know that chapter was probably boring and pointless and the story is looking like a lot of others but I think if it goes how I plan it won't be. Let me know if you like it and I might continue! I really like Diane/Numair stories so I thought I should try writing one! Anyway I love fluff so expect some! And I no nothing about kissing and especially anything beyond that so if I write something wrong, just correct me politely! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

1_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Get over it!_

Down the hall from where Diane and Alanna were having there conversation, George and Numair were having a suprisingly similar one.

"I love her so much," Numair said after telling his version of the day they became engaged. "But now that we are engaged, I don't think she loves me anymore. It doesn't matter whether she loves me or not because I will always love her." He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, remembering there last fight.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flashback oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Boo!" Diane jumped out from the bed, hoping to surprise Numair, but instead he just looked annoyed.

"Diane! I was working on something important! I need to concentrate!" He practically shouted, feeling very annoyed and stressed out over his work.

"Sorry," she answered, looking at the floor.

Numair took in a deep breath and sighed "Its ok, but please when I am working, please try to be more mature," he said as nicely as he could, not meaning to make her mad.

"Are you saying I am a immature kid? Is that what I am to you?" Diane was becoming furious! How could he say a thing like that! "Am I just a little toy that's supposed to be there when you want me? Well I'm not! I'm a person! A wild mage to be exact and I am not going to be used!" She stopped and looked pleadingly at Numair, hoping he would say she was wrong. But instead he just stared at her, not believing what he had just heard.

When he finally regained his voice it was too late. "Diane... no...," he started before being interrupted.

"No, Numair, its over!" she yelled before running out and slamming the door shut. Numair stared at the door for the longest time before sliding down and sitting on the floor. He began to cry and looked at his hands. She still has her engagment ring! That could mean its not really over if she's still wearing it!

That had been their last arugment and now both of them were crying over what had happened, though they were still slightly angry.

-----------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------

"Why don't you stay in my rooms for a couple nights? I'm sure Alanna won't mind," George offered. Numair just nodded without looking up.

Five minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door and Alanna poked her head in and told George she needed to talk to him. George quietly walked into the hall and returned Alanna's worried gaze.

"Daine's in my room crying her heart out. She loves him but doesn't think he loves her anymore. And she's staying in our rooms for a couple days."

"Numair is doing just about the same. And he's staying in our rooms too. What do we do now?" he asked unsure what would happen if they both stayed in their rooms.

"Nothing. Let them sort this out themselves. I think one of them will go to their rooms though." George nodded and headed back to see how Numair was doing.

AN: OK I know this chapter was like really crappy and I am sorry for that. I know its short but I wanted to UD and stuff so this is all u get. Review and u might get the next chapter tomorrow. Also one reviewer pointed out that I was spelling Daine's name wrong. Its Daine not Diane like I was spelling it. I am sorry about this but I am not going back and redoing it just to switch 2 letters! I hope u liked this chapter and if not still review but NO FLAMES! Tell me what u didn't like and how I can fix it!


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

"What's_ she _doing here?" Numair asked George angrily. At the same to Daine screamed "What's_ he _doing here?" to Alanna.

"Now sit! Both of you!" Alanna yelled as she let the Lioness's anger overcome her mild temper. "You are both here, because we," she motioned to her and George, "asked one of you to stay here without knowing the other had asked the same thing." She looked at George, telling him to continue.

"When we figured out our mistake, we thought it would be rude to say that you couldn't stay here anymore,"George paused. He thought he heard Numair mutter something about never caring about politeness before but he ignored him. "What you do now is up to you," he said as he and Alanna slipped out quietly.

Daine and Numair stared at the wall, refusing to talk to the other, but risking quick glances in the others direction. If they had seen each other's glance, they would have known they felt the same. Their eyes were filled with love, the need to understand, sadness and most of all, lonelyness.

"So what do we do now?" Numair asked Daine, finally breaking the silence.

Daine sighed, "I guess I'll go back to my," she hesitated, "our rooms," she said standing up but Numair pushed her down.

"I'll go," he said as he walked to the door, "Remember, they are _our _rooms. Come back any time you want, ok?" Daine nodded. As he put his hand on the door knob, he turned to look at her one more time. She returned his gaze with one filled with love and sadness. "I... I..," he started, but Daine shook her head.

"I need more time, Numair," she whispered sadly. Numair nodded numbly as he walked out sadly. As soon as he left, Daine broke down crying for the third time that day.

As he walked slowly to his room, Numair knew he was doing the right thing by giving her more time, but it still hurt. _What if she never came back?_ He shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of his head. He realized then that he wouldn't have a reason for life if she wasn't in it. Mithros, I miss her. I miss her smile, her all so beautiful smile and the way she looked after changing back from animal form, but most of all he missed the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, he thought to himself.

Numair was about to get in bed when there was a loud knocking on the door. At first he thought it was Daine but he realized she wouldn't wait for him to open the door. He opened it to find one of the squires who happened to be Daine's friend in the door way. "King Jonathan would like to see Daine and Master Numair in his chambers immediately," the squire said.

"Daine can be found in Sir Alanna's room and please tell the king I will be there immediately." The squire nodded and quickly left to get Daine.

AN: I apoligize for this pitfully short chapter. I had it written like this, but I think the next chapter will be longer. Please review! I am losing hope for this story! Also, since school is starting soon it might take a while to update.

HS


	4. Chapter 4

1AN: I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I know school has started up and people are busy. This might be the last chapter I get before I go back to school on Wed. But I might get another. If you read this PLEASE REVIEW!

Numair arrived at King Jonathan's rooms to find Daine already there and waiting for him. He offered her a sad smile which she half-heartedly returned.

When they entered the room, the found the king and queen whispering with worried expressions. Jon looked up when they entered and motioned for them to sit while he finished talking to Thayet.

Numair and Daine exchanged nervous looks, their king was hardly ever this worried. When they finished talking, Jonathan looked at Daine and Numair and sighed. "You probably know that we are at war with Scanran (AN: is that right?) because they are trying to capture and take over parts of Tortall. You probably also know that there are rumors that there are rumors that some of Carthak's most powerful mages are helping them." Both nodded their heads. The new war with Scanran had been going on for sometime. At first no one had thought it would be a big deal, but now Scanran was calling in reenforments, including powerful mages. Until a couple days before, the mages had been from Scanran, which still wasn't bad because Tortall had more powerful mages on their side, but now Carthak had their mages and army helping and that meant trouble. Even though Tortall had one of the seven black robe mages, Carthak had a school for mages and a lot more mages than Tortall. Now that Carthak was helping, everyone was nervous including Numair.

"I hate to say this, Numair, but," King Jonathan paused before continuing, "but most of Tortall probably depends on you. You are Tortall's most powerful mage, but Carthak has mages that have the same amount or more power as you under their control." The King was staring past them, instead of at them.

Everyone in the room knew that Jon was nervous about fighting Carthak's mages. But everyone who mattered, knew that Numair could beat any mage, no matter how powerful, as long as he had his friends. Jon knew his friend could, but did King Jonanthan? And more important, did Numair think he could do it?

Forgetting their argument, Numair looked at Daine for reasurrance. She smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand, "You can do it," she whispered so only he could hear. Numair smiled nervously.

They both returned their attention to the king, when he cleared his throat, " Thats only part of it. They are poisoning the horses and controlling a couple immortals! Daine, we need your help too." King Jonathan paused before continuing, "I know you two aren't getting along too well right now," Daine and Numair blushed, realizing almost everyone probably knew what was happening, Alanna and her big mouth! Daine thought.

"We need your help, but its up to you whether or not you travel together, but I am here to help, as the king," he paused thinking, "and as a friend." he added.

Daine could feel Numair's eyes boring into her, telling her to make the decision. "I... um," she paused, deciding. Its not like she hated him and most likely Tortall depended on them being able to get along. How could she say no? "We can travel together," she said finally. Numair sighed, glad she hadn't said no.

King Jonathan sighed heavily and smiled slightly when he heard the answer. "I hate to rush you, but you'll have to leave here just after breakfast. That gives you tonight and tomorrow morning to pack and get some rest. I'll explain what you have to do in the morning."

Daine and Numair nodded as they walked back to their rooms. Daine hesitated outside of Alanna's room but didn't stop. She thought she caught Numair smiling but she wasn't sure.

Once in their rooms, they split up to go pack. Daine, who finished first, threw some blankets on the floor to make a bed. Numair came in as she was finishing. "What are you doing?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to bed. We have to get up early," she answered bluntly.

"I know, but why not... " he motioned to the bed unable to finish.

She sighed, but shook her head, "Not yet. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Numair frowned, but just sighed and climbed into the bed-alone. Atleast she is sleeping in here instead of at Alanna's he thought. "Goodnight," he whispered before falling into a restless sleep.

AN: When I wrote this it was A LOT longer! Like 5 pages but typed it only a little over 1! Sorry about that.!

Ok, I have a question, would you still read this if I had ATTEMPTED rape? Nothing graphic, because I am only 11 but I feel I really have to do this to get the story going. Please let me know!

Also, I haven't read the Immortals books in a while so if I messed up on the facts, please forgive me!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

1Daine awoke hours before sunrise, sweat soaked and shivering. She sat up and searched the room carefully for... something. When she didn't hear she didn't see or hear anything except for Numair's slight snoring, she relaxed slightly.

As she watched him sleep, she realized how peaceful he looked. He didn't wear the frown he had all day and all the worry lines were erased. She realized he was the cause of pain in her heart and she was probably the cause of his. She shook her head, she hadn't wanted to cause him pain. Especially not the pain she was feeling now. It hurt so bad. Quietly, she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry," she whispered, softly stroking his hair.

Without thinking about it, she ly down next to Numair, getting as close to him as she could without waking him. It was then she realized how safe she felt with him.

At the same time, a chill swept over her and she knew something bad was going to happen very soon.

A couple hours later, Numair woke up smiling. He had just dreamed that Daine was his wife and everything was perfect.

He tried to sit up but something restrained him. His first thought was that Daine had somehow imprisoned him in his own bed, but he quickly realized it was just Daine. Daine. What was she doing in the bed? Maybe because it her bed too, he thought and immediately felt ashamed of his early thoughts. She wouldn't ever do that to him, would she? No, he told himself, she's not Varice.

He sighed and brushed a piece of hair from his love's face. He didn't need to get up. Not yet. Not when he could be content for a couple more minutes with Daine. With his love.

AN: I am sooooo sorry about this short and pointless chapter, but I figured you would rather a little something than just an Author's Note right? Ok, I won't be able to Update much, because I can only write this story at my grandma's because I don't want anyone reading it. I am only here about one weekend a month so forgive. I will try to update as much as I can, but remember I also have other stories calling my name and I keep getting these little plot bunnies that won't go away, so I must turn them into one shots. Sorry for any inconveniece!

Also, I will be doing a attempted rape scene in an upcoming chapter. From what most reviewers said, they didn't care. A couple said they don't think I should but wouldn't stop reading the story. I will try to make it less graphic as I can because I am only 12. Again, very sorry!

For now,

Harmony'sSake


	6. Chapter 6

1

Within a couple hours, Daine and Numair had both woken up and started to get ready. Without meaning to, it seemed they were avoiding each other and blushed slightly when they caught each others eyes.

Daine, who had already finished getting ready walked over to the window and looked out. Outside, the leaves were just starting to change and the Fall Equinox had just pasted. In the Palace gardens, Daine smiled as she watched two young Riders goofing around. The younger jumped as the boy leaned into kiss her, knocking them both off balance.

Daine sighed. How she wished she was still young and carefree like they were. Then she wouldn't have as many problems to worry about- especially relationship problems. She heard a voice behind curse as something hit the ground.

Numair. She wasn't sure what the name meant anymore. Was it the name of her lover? The name of a friend? Or just the name of someone to work for with the king?

**_His name used to make you shiver._**

_I know_

**_It used to be the name of your lover_**

_I know _

**_Does it still?_**

_I don't know_

**_Do you still love him?_**

_Of course...well, atleast as a friend_

_**Then shouldn't it be the name of your lover?**_

_Maybe, but not it I only love him as a friend. _

_**But, you love him as something else. **_

_How do you know?_

_**I'm your inner voice. I know everything**_

_Why didn't you just say that before?_

_**Cause I love it when you argue with yourself...or me rather.**_

_Well, your annoying! _

_**I know, now can we get back to our discussion?**_

_Fine._

_**So do you love Numair?**_

_Sort of_

_**I know you do, so just admit it!**_

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_If I do will you leave?_

_**Maybe**_

_Fine, I love Numair! Now leave!_

_**Thank you. I'll be back!**_

Daine sighed as she continued to think. What she had said, or rather thought before was true. Yes, she loved Numair and her stomach still fluttered at the thought of him and what they used to have. But was she still ready for marrige? Numair had really hurt her, was she ready to forgive and forget so soon? What if he really did start to see her as a child and decided he would be better off with someone like Varice? What if their relationship got in the way of their duty to the King? There where so many "what-ifs" but deep down, Daine knew Numair would never hurt her on purpose, even if he was unhappy.

"Daine? Are you ready?" Numair's voice broke through her thoughts. "The King is waiting." Daine nodded. My thoughts will have to wait, she thought.

Two hours later, Numair and Daine, along with Alanna and some of the Riders were heading away from the Palace. King Jonathan had given them all strict instructions to follow. No one, especially Daine and Numair, were supposed to use magic until it was really needed, incase the enemy was trying to use up their power early. The only time Daine was to break the rule was when she called to all the animals, warning them not to drink the poisoned water, which she had already done.

Numair and Daine decided they should go on and ride ahead, looking for danger. Though relucant, Alanna had finally agreed it was ok. A

After riding ahead for a couple minutes, Daine held up her hand to stop. "Immortals," she whispered to Numair. Daine could sense the immortals, but she wasn't sure what kind they were. Numair looked slightly alarmed but continued to ride forward.

Suddenly, Numair stopped, staring straight ahead. His ex-lover, Varice, along with about 50 soldiers stood before them.

"V-V..." Numair started to say but his voice was drowned out by Varice's scream. "Capture them!"

Everything else happened in a blur. Soldiers, hidden by the trees, jumped out and started to attack. Both Numair and Daine were to shocked to use magic. Suddenly, a soldier grabbed a hold of Daine and pulled her to his horse, tying her tightly with ropes and chains. Numair stopped fighting and watched in horror as Daine, his friend, his lover, was captured by someone he thought he would never see again and struggled for what was probably her life. "Daine!" he screamed as the soldiers turned to him and did the same to him. He could see Daine watching in horror from her forced spot and wished he hadn't. He knew it was all his fault. He had to save her or else it would kill him. The only problem was he couldn't...they were trapped. Just then, Varice gave the signal to move and Daine and Numair, guarded heavily by soldiers were forced forward.

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Well, did you like it? I didn't mean for it to be that short but thats how it turned out. Anyway, I hope I will be able to UD soon, but I have to be careful who's watching when I write this. I do believe either the next chapter or the one after will have the scene we discussed. Also, would you rather short chapters (1 pg typed) and faster updates or longer chapters (3+ pages typed) and longer updates? Your choice! Also, any tips and ideas are welcomed!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	7. Authors Note

1Ok, everyone, this is just a little heads up! I know you guys are thinking "An authors note!? Thats all we get for waiting this long?" Well, of course I can't do that to you so... Yes, this is an AN but the next chapter will be coming either later tonight or tomorrow. I'm trying to make it the longest chapter yet since there has been a LONG time between updates.

Anyway, I think I might be able to get past the rape scene because this story is taking a different turn than what I expected. BUT if I do have to keep that scene, then it will be in THIS chapter. Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up on that.

And to keep you guys waiting, this is what you can expect in this chapter:

- Lots of stuff between Varice and Numair

- You'll find out how Varice REALLY feels

- Daine will realize EXACTLY how she feels about Numair

- And lots of pretty action!

And here is a sneak peek

_Watching those two made her sick. It seemed that Varice was untying him and sure enough, she did. Varice looked at Daine and smiled evilly. As if that wasn't enough, she turned to Numair and gave him a real smile and kissed him. Numair didn't even try to push her away. I'm going to have a serious talk with him when we get out of here. If we ever get out of here, Daine thought. _

_Daine had to look away. She couldn't stand watching those two any more. Turning, she tried to remember all the times she had had with Numair. She remember the first time they had met. He had been a crow and it had been her who had called him back. She remembered the first time she had realized that she was in love with him. It had been right after she had destroyed half of Carthak, because she thought they had killed Numair. When he had come back to her and they hugged, she had realized how much she cared for him, and not just as a friend. Of course, she hadn't said anything then because she hadn't known he had the same feelings and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. _

And for those people who didn't like that fact that Varice was going to be in the story, don't worry! I've got it all planned out and its NOT what you are expecting!


	8. Chapter 8

1Daine couldn't really remember all that had happened. All she knew was that she was now in a cage, chained to the wall and unable to move or shape shift. Numair, was over there, in a cage exactly like hers but Varice was there, talking to him. When he saw Daine looking at him, he shot her a sorrowful glance before turning back to Varice.

Watching those two made her sick. It seemed that Varice was untying him and sure enough, she did. Varice looked at Daine and smiled evilly. As if that wasn't enough, she turned to Numair and gave him a real smile and kissed him. Numair didn't even try to push her away. _I'm going to_ _have a serious talk with him when we get out of here. If we ever get out of here_, Daine thought.

Daine had to look away. She couldn't stand watching those two any more. Turning, she tried to remember all the times she had had with Numair. She remember the first time they had met. He had been a crow and it had been her who had called him back. She remembered the first time she had realized that she was in love with him. It had been right after she had destroyed half of Carthak, because she thought they had killed Numair. When he had come back to her and they hugged, she had realized how much she cared for him, and not just as a friend. Of course, she hadn't said anything then because she hadn't known he had the same feelings and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

**CRASH!** Daine turned back to Numair to find him thrown against the wall. An extremely angry Varice was over him, pinning him to the wall. "Do you expect me to just let her go because you want me to? You want me to let the person who has caused me more hurt in my life than you can ever imagine go? Its not going to happen. She deserves to feel some of the pain she has caused me these past years!" Varice screamed. Numair shuddered and glanced at Daine. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a tear sliding down his cheek.

_Why should he be crying? I'm the one who should be! I'm the one Varice is going to do who knows what to!,_ Daine thought angrily_. And what have I done to Varice? I've only met her once!_ But deep down she knew what she had done. She had fallen in love with her ex-lover that she still wanted.

"Varice please! If you want me back, you aren't doing anything by hurting her. I'll hate you more if you touch her than I do now. Don't hurt her!" Numair pleaded. _He really does care_ _about me_, Daine thought.

Varice threw her head back and laughed. "You think I still want you back? I thought you were smarter than that, being Tortall's most powerful mage and all that. No, Numair, I'm way past wanting you back. _I want revenge_." Daine couldn't stand listening to it anymore. It kept getting worse the more she listened to it. She turned away and drifted off into a bad sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. Varice was back and this time she had gone too far. Daine was in a cage CHAINED to the wall and I had been too. Even if I did deserve it, Daine didn't. When Varice kissed me, I couldn't react. I could tell Daine thought I liked it but I hated it really. When Daine turned away, I could tell I had truly hurt her. I had to get her out.

When I tried talking to Varice, she threw me against the wall. It hurt so bad but I didn't dare show that I was in pain. It would cause her too much joy. The way Varice screamed at me was surprising. The Varice I knew wouldn't act like that, even if she was really pissed. I guess some things change.

I didn't respond to Varice because I didn't know where she was going with it. But when she said Daine needed to feel the pain she had caused her to feel, I got a little scared. This wasn't the Varice I knew and I wasn't sure what she would do. When Varice whispered, "She's gonna be raped," to me, a tear slipped down my cheek. Not for me, but for Daine. I knew she was already freaked out enough, even if she didn't want to show it. But that would be horrifying. There was no way I was going to let that happen to her!

I tried to plead with Varice but she wasn't going to listen. I had sensed something was different but it wasn't until she called me "Numair" that I knew something was wrong. Varice never called me Numair. It was always "Arram" because that was what I had been called before. But what good did it do that I knew there was something wrong? Someone has to be controlling her or something but I can't figure that out with her pinning me to the wall.

We stood for the longest time like that, staring at each other. I wanted her to let me go and she was daring me to talk. Neither of us gave in. Finally she let me go but before I could move, she was chaining me to the wall again. I knew better than to fight her. She walked over to Daine and looked like she was going to do something but didn't. I could tell she was supposed to do something but refused to.

An hour later, a knight came in and went over to Daine, smiling evilly. I didn't know what to do. The way Daine looked at me, I knew she was trying to say "Help me!" but didn't. The knight looked over to me and smiled. Wait! I knew that smile! It was Alanna! She must have followed us and somehow pretended to be on Varice's side. She was a genius.

I watched as she helped Daine up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine woke up when the door clanged. A knight walked in and I wasn't sure what he was planning, especially the way it grinned at me. When it looked at Numair, I could see him relax a lot. What was going on? Then the knight turned back to me and I could see some orangeish red hair. Of course, it was Alanna! "Looks like you're in a bit of trouble, here" she said. _Obviously,_ I thought.

"Oh just shut up and get us out of here!" Daine said. Alanna smiled.

"Well, I do believe Jon would be pretty upset if I just left his two most important mages here to rot..." Alanna said, teasing. Daine glared. Finally, Alanna started to undo all of the chains. When Daine was untied, she ran over to Numair and started untying him.

"Oh my gosh. I was so scared. I didn't know what she was going to do to you," Numair told Daine. Daine was going to say something similar back but remembered the way he had kissed Varice.

"Right. That's why you made out with her, right before my eyes. You didn't care what she did to me!" Daine screamed.

Numair jumped back. "How can you say that? She kissed me and it took me by surprise and I didn't have time to react!" He put his hands on Daine's shoulders. "I love you more than anything. I always will, whether you feel the same way about me or not. You have every right to hate me right now. She told me she was going to send a knight in to rape you. That's why I relaxed when Alanna came in. I didn't know what to do." Numair tried to explain, tears forming in his eyes.

It was then Daine realized she really did love him. _He really cares about me. Its not his_ _fault Varice kissed him and he was scared for me. I love him!_

"I'm sorry. I was just really upset. I know you wouldn't have done that." Daine stood on her toes to kiss him. They broke off when Alanna started clapping.

"Very nice. Now, can we get going before we get caught?" Alanna asked. Daine and Numair nodded.

They were walking out when Numair remembered how weird Varice had acted. "I have to do something. That wasn't Varice acting in there. Someone was controlling her but I don't know who. I need to find out. It could be important." Daine stopped and looked hurt. "No, Daine. Not important to me, but important to Tortall. Whoever is behind must have known they could get to me but hurting you and that using my ex-lover would make it worse. That means that they are trying to get to me because they know I'm Tortall's mage."

Daine nodded. "Ok, lets go." Numair shook his head but Daine continued. "I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. It could be dangerous and I'm not going to lose you." Numair sighed but didn't say anything.

They walked along the corridor, hand in hand. When they turned a corner they heard someone scream. "I couldn't do it! I sent a knight in but he hasn't come back yet!" shrieked a female voice

"They are gone!" bellowed a male voice

"I didn't do it!" the female voice yelled again. After that, all they could here were screams and shouts.

"Its Varice. I recongize the other voice too. I went to school with him but I don't remember the name. Come on, we have to find out what's going on." Numair said, taking a deep breath.

"I believe you were talking about us?" Numair said as he walked into the room. Everyone turned toward him.

"Arram! Get out now!" screamed Varice as the other man came toward them. But Numair and Daine stood there ground.

"Attack!" yelled the mysterious man and other knights came out from there hiding places. They were closing in on Numair and Daine but Numair couldn't use his magic. Numair looked at Daine and Daine looked at Numair. They needed to come up with something fast. Suddenly, power started building between them. Soon, it became too much for them to handle and it exploded, blowing back all the knights, stunning the other mage, and killing some.

"Alanna!" Numair yelled and she, along with 50 or so other knights, came running in. "Capture him," Numair said pointing to the other mage. "I believe King Jonathan would like to see him. Take in the other knights, but leave her," he said, pointing to Varice, "to me and Daine."

Alanna nodded. "You heard him," she told everyone else.

An hour later, Numair and Daine sat with Varice around a camp fire, trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean all of those things but I couldn't stop," Varice apoligized for the hundredth time.

"Its fine. We know you didn't mean it and we're fine. It wasn't your fault anyway!" Daine answered for the thousandth time. "But what exactly happened?"

Varice sighed. "The king came to me and said he had a mission and if I didn't accept there would be consequences. I had to accept. When they told me what it was, I tried to back out but they wouldn't let me. When I refused to do anything, they started to control me. They knew we used to be lovers but they didn't know the little things, like the fact I never call you Numair. I've always called you Arram. Luckily you realized that. I knew you would too. Then when I saw Alanna, I knew it was someone on your side so I sent her in because I knew she wouldn't do what was supposed to be done. I couldn't have lived with myself if this plan had gone through," Varice explained.

"What exactly was the plan?" Numair asked, though he feared the answer.

Varice shuddered. " I was supposed to torture you as much as possible then starve you. The torturing included rape as I said before. They were going to rape Daine to hurt both her and you." Varice shuddered again. Daine gasped when she realized what had almost happened to her. "Did you mean anything you said? Anything at all?" Daine asked.

Varice looked thoughtful. "No. Well, actually yes. When I said I didn't want you back anymore, I meant it. But I don't want revenge. I might have been jealous before but now I'm happy for you. " Varice said.

"Thank you," Daine said and Numair nodded.

"Atleast I don't have to worry about you coming to kill her in the middle of the night," Numair joked. Varice smiled. "Now, I believe we join everyone else and get a good nights sleep." Daine and Varice nodded.

"You got yourself a good man there. He'll do anything for you," Varice whispered as she passed. Daine smiled.

AN: Well, here is your long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I think there will be one chapter after this and IF I get enough reviews, a sequel. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

1_**Author's Note: This is the last chapter and I'm VERY glad. I was pretty disappointed after I last updated. I only got 3 reviews! Thanks so much to the 3 people who reviewed but I was really upset. I was thinking about just ending the story there! I figured you might want a teeny last chapter though. So, here ya go!**_

A week later, Daine and Numair, were back at the palace, in their room, together. So many things had happened in the last few days. They found out the truth about Varice and she was now living in Numair's house. Soon, she would be working for King Jonathan and living at the palace. Daine realized she didn't really mind her being around as much as she had thought. Sure, Numair and Varice had a past but they seemed to be just really good friends.

"You know," Daine said, as she got ready for bed with her fiancé, "I like Varice. She seems really nice."

Numair looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I'm glad you do. I thought you would be jealous because Varice and I have a history. She's really nice but I don't like her like I used to. She's in love with Arram, not Numair. I'm not Arram anymore."

"I know. I thought I would be jealous too but I'm not. I know you don't like her like you used to or at least I hope so. Besides, if you did, there isn't much I could do except wish you the best. Varice is really nice. I realize that now and I'm not jealous. If you do like her more than me, just tell. I don't want anymore secrets. It gets us into fights and I_ really _don't want to experience the last few weeks over again," Daine said. She didn't want to put words in Numair's mouth because there was always a chance the he liked Varice more than her but just didn't want her to know.

Numair didn't say anything for a moment and Daine finished getting ready, thinking Numair really did like Varice. When they were both in bed, Numair rolled over towards Daine, who was facing away from him. He put his arm around her stomach and she rolled over. Oh great, though Daine. He's going to break up with me in bed.

Numair looked into her eyes and sighed, brushing her hair from her face. "I gave what you said serious thought. I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that right?" Daine nodded. She did know that. That's why she had given him free choice, before they got too close.

"Before now, I would have stayed with you, even if I didn't want to. As long as you seemed to love me. I would have stayed and if you stopped loving me, I would have left. Not just to save you the pain but to save mine too. The truth is, I'll always put you first, even if it hurts me." Daine opened her mouth to protest but Numair held up his hand and shook his head. He wasn't done yet.

"And the thing is, I really do love you. I don't love Varice and definitely not more than I love you. I want to marry you and spent the rest of my life with you. But if you don't think you're ready or don't love me, just tell me. I promise I won't force you and if you want, we can end this now," Numair finished.

No one spoke for a moment. "Did you really think you were going to get rid of my that easy?" Daine said. "Of course I want to marry and I know now that I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Numair asked.

Daine stared at him. "What? Are you trying to tell me you don't want to marry me or something?"

"Of course not! I just want to make sure you're ready!" Numair said, appalled.

Daine smiled. "Of course. Now, for our wedding I was thinking maybe Varice could be a bridesmaid?"

Numair just smiled. They could worry about the wedding tomorrow but now it was time to get some sleep.


End file.
